harry Potter saves the world
by angle janey
Summary: Harry pter has lots of aventures and saves the wrold fro satan!
1. Chapter 1

Harry ptter was a yoing boy living in america when he got his hogwarts letter to go to hogwarts, it said he would br learning magic but he was chritan! He did'tn want to learn magic bracause that twas the worlk of the defvl. He showed the letter to his uncle vernon who was a good cheistan too so was al the rest of his famly, hes ant daisy was a good chtistan and so was hi brother dudly and his sister petuny, they were all god feraring and did nto want to get smiten by god beacuse he was so big and perwsorful. So he gace the letter to vernon who said to him 'harry magic is bad and evil and you wilnot be goint to thes evil shcool!

Hary was happy beacuse he didnt want to sin and be an ecil wich, if he was a wish then vernon and daisy and dudlgy and petuniay would tell the pipe that he waws a bad siiiner

harrry didn't want to bne a siner he was a good christin!

So when uncle ererno throew the leter linto the firepit where they raosted marshtmellows he was hapy!


	2. Chapter 2

there was a big lowed nock on the dore, open up or we wil blast it down with or majic spels! The peson on the ohter side off the doore yelled

NOOOOOOO! Ant daisy screemed, 'we wil not let let you hert us withc you stanism! macig is of the devil and all you siners wil burn in hell for the rest of tim! We are good christim god freaering crixtians in thes hoseholed!

Hery and dudley and peutny cheered, there mom had realy showed the evikl sinner! Uncle vernon runed into the room with his gun, 'I will shoot the satamists! He shuted! "Dad can i help! Dudgly yellled.

Ok said ucnel vernon!

Dudly ran and got his gun, ucnel vernon waiting for him, then they staerted shoting threw the door at the satamsits! Harry was hapy and cheeerd them on, his uvnel had a giant ak 47 and dudgy was using a dessert eagle! Hary had a dessert hearge to and shtooted throu the dore with it!

Ant dasiy and petuny went and made a cake to celbrate killing stains!


	3. Chapter 3

Wehn Harry and didy and Unvel vernon had no amo left (witch was a long tim beacuese they had lost of ammo, beacuse they colledcted guns and amo from the gun store rit next to theyre hose they stoped shooting thro the door

'I thikn we killed the ecil sinners boys!' Uncel vernon sayed. Harry and dudgy cheered, theroweing there dessert eagels in the air. They adanced around in curcles

Ant dasy and Petuney came into the rom with the caek they bacekd! It was choclot! It had works wrote in the frosting that said "Good job kiling siners!"

Harry and Incel Vernon and Ant Dasy and Dudly and Petuia were about to go eat all the vake WHENNN...


	4. Chapter 4

THE DORE EXPELDED OFF THE WALLS! Everybdy screamed, espeshly Harries sister petunia beacause she was a scarred litle gril.

"GET ON THE FLORE YOU FILTHY MUGLES!" a lewd vioce yelled

hary was so scared! He did as the perso said, but incel vernon was brave and showed his gun the dore. STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMLY OR ILL SHOOT YOU UP! He yeled.

BUT THEN THE GUN WENT FLYING OT HIS HADS AND EXPOLDED! THER WAS SO MUCH FIRE AND HEAT AND FIRE, AND HARRY THOT THAT IT WAS STAN COMING TO TAKE THEM THE HELL FOR NOT BENG THE GOOD CHRISXTIANS AND FREAERING GOD! HE WAS SO SCARED HE DID NTO WANT TO DIE AND NEW THAT HE DID NTO BLONG IN HELL WITH ALL THE OHTER SINERS!

PLESE GOD SAVE US! ant daisy yelled! Hary and dudy and Petuny screamed it with her.

I AM NO GOD! the voice at the dore shoted.

INCLE VERNO, ANT DIASY AND HARRY AND DUDLEY AND PERURNIA GASPED!

"who are you then! Petunia sceemed.

I AMMMMMMM...

DUMLEDORE!


	5. Chapter 5

im sorry guys that i take suhc long tim to post this chatper! I dnot do riting or psting on sundays becuse that is lords day! It is the day of rest! Ohtwersie i wuld gice it to yuo! Aslo i am sorry i didnot post so much this weke! My famly is sper busie beacuse of the exlispe! I culd only post the last chatper becuse i snuk awa! Aslo 1 mroe thing, i see taht i have revews, waht dos ortograpy, ebbs, and vistas, and aslat mean? i dnot no thes wrods and i dnot have dictinary!? tanhk yuo guys! I live yuo so much and so deos the lord!

Dubdore busted thru the dor! He had looooooong black hare, that was sper greasy and gross! "where is harry potter!" he hissed laviciously. Wehn harry swa him, he new h was ecil because his balck eyes showed the feires of hell! His pale swalow skin was like a demons!

Everyone waws to afriad to say anyting. Then dummledore rored again: WHERE IS HARRY PTTER!

he ponted at harry. YU ARE PTTER! Harry saw an ecil tato on his arm, it was of a gint snak eating an angle!

No! im not harry! Harry screemed. "He dosent live hear!

LIESSSSSSSS! dublemore rared and hissed at the same tm. He grads harrys arm. IM TACING YOU WIHT ME!

"INCEL VERNON! ANT DASY! Harry screemed. They arems reched for him but it was to late. DUMBDOOR WAS STAELING HIM TO SCARIFICE TO STAN!


	6. Chapter 6

Dummeldore was taking him on a evil wishes bromstick and harry was afriad! HAHAHAHAHA I HACE YOU NEW! Dubmledore cakled.

Harry wanst to try to jupm of the broom but desont watn to die! PLEASEEEEEE NOOOOOO!1" HE yeled in schock DONT SCRARIFCE ME TO SAMTAM PEASE! I DONT WANT TO BRUN ON EHLL!

STUPDI BOY IM NOT STANTAN! dumbledr rared. IM DUMBLEDORE AND IM THE TEAHCER AT HOGWARS SHCOOL WERE KIDS LERAN TO SUMON STAN!

nooooooo I MA NOT A EVIL DEVL WORSHOPER!1 harry yadoled.

BUT IS TO LATE THERE THERE AT DEMNO SCHOL! Dublerode flys trhough giat evil dors that have evil leerig eyes that snere at him! Harry scream! He is so afriand that he fants!


	7. Chapter 7

When harry woke up pepole were starring at him! Theywe re all evil wishes wering blck ponty hats on there heads!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA on of them cakled, she had a gint warty nise AND THEN SHE TURNED INTO CAT!

The cat scrached harry! He scremd and thro it away and it truned back int o the wisht and flewed away on a bromestick! Hary was bleding from the huge scrachs on his face and arm! There we re kids arond wo where ecil wishes to and they lafed at him and waived there wands at him! Then they left to go larn how to sumon demons.

But 1 or them staed behidn!

Hary saws that she was afriad, she had big hare lik a bush on her hed and her eys wer so blue he neew that she new god!

"im hormine! The girl wipsered plese hlep me i dont want to be a stain worshper! I am a good xhristian!

Hary was relif! 'we wil hel p ech other!' he wipsered back!


	8. Chapter 8

hormoe smiled al happy at hary! Blessyou, she said! Im so gratful your hear! What do we do?

hary thougt. 'lets play alond untl we can escape!

Hromone looked disaponted. Thats it? She asked disapontedley? "i thik we shuld get rid off them to.

Hary noedded. "Yeah that is good iedea! Lets blow tehm up two! Hormone cheers and clap s her hands, she is so xtited! 'Than yu so musch! your my hero!" AND THEN SHE KISES HARRY ON TEH CHEKE! harry is so red, is like fire turck! His moth falls oepn! DID YUO JUST KIS ME!?

hROMOne blsushes! "im sory if was to frowad! Im just sooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO harpy!

Hary smile at her " it s ok, yuo are gril and cant comtrol emotins!

They go up teh stares and sneke of!

BUT NOT FOR TAHT YOU DRITY FREKES!


	9. Chapter 9

Hrayr and hromoen plan in a emtpy rome ' how can we kil al the ecil wiesh? hary said, he awaws woried that they wold not be ayble to go hime! "idk i thot yuo wold do it/ hormone said! "yuo no, becuase you are a man? Its ur job. Not mine. She corsed her arms and made a bad face, lik someon threwed a fish at her fave!

Watever, i need to go larn ecil magic now hary said lavhisiously. He left hormore in the clasrome. He hred he sluking as he left. He wetn to the cat wishes class frist. She was taching the kids how to cut up anmals! for SCARIFICES TO STAN! everytingh was blody! ther was blode on the ceelin even! Hary sat don next to a boy wiht loooong red hair, he looks like gril expet uglier! "hi my names ron!" said the red hare boy ina girley vioce. Hary looked at him and was afriad! All poeple wht red hare will go to HELL! THEY ARE DEMNS! ONCE A RED HARED BOY TIRED TO GET ME TO VUT MYSLEF WITH NIFE AND LET HIM DIRNK THE BLODE! I WASW SO SCAARED AND AFRIAD, I RAN AWAY TO HOME SUPER DUPER FASTR AND TOLD DAD! AND THEN HE WENT AND SHOWED THE RED HARED BOYS DAD HIS GUN AND THE BOY DID NOT BOTHER ME NYMORE! THAT IS HWO TO GET RID OF DMONS!

:PLESE go awa!" hary told the ron. Run grined evily at him! "hahahahahaha to bad you sat hear! Yuo are stck wiht me now ! He said laviscisly! The red dmon stuck ot his tonge at harry and wigled his long fingrnails ! Hary fanted agan.


End file.
